Waiting For You
by DancingWithMyFate
Summary: Courtney is the new girl in her high school. What happens when she meets Noah? Is he just another crush, or is this her soulmate? Doesn't matter anyways since he has a girlfriend, Katie.
1. Noah

**Sooo. . . . unlike my other stories this one will ACTUALLY be updated. Haha., you know how? Because I have it pre-written! I'm so ready. xD So let's hope you guys enjoy.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;_; ... . Except the teachers. OH YEAH.**

**NOAH POV**

* * *

><p>I have a hot girlfriend, awesome friends and I'm president of the school. I had it all until I started having feelings for a girl who's boyfriend can kill me in one punch. Now lets start from the beginning when I first met this girl, her name is Courtney.<p>

* * *

><p>"Noah!" Katie yelled from across the hall, running towards me.<p>

"What?" I said, she was taking deep breaths

"I got a D+ on my science exam! EEEEEEEEEEEEE" she squealed, this is a good grade for her, but If I got this grade I would probably kill myself.

"Yay?" I asked, she gave me a long kiss. My eyes were open I wasn't in the mood right now for Katie's over excitement of a failing grade. Then I saw this new girl walking the halls, she was wearing a white shirt with a gray vest over it and some green leggings with high heel wedges, she turned and looked at me and I looked at her back, I swear we had an instant connection but then she turned and walked away, while I finally pulled away from the kiss with Katie.

"The bells gonna ring, don't you normally go with Sadie to your next class?" I asked, Katie smiled and nodded

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me sweetheart, I'll see you at 2nd!" she said then zoomed on. I never imagined ever going out with such a dimwit like Katie if it wasn't for Cody.

FLASHBACK

"C'mon! She totally digs you" Cody said encouraging me to go ask out Katie

"But I don't even know her personality" I moaned, its true I only know her for her looks but according to Cody that's all I need to know

"Don't be so chicken! She's right there just go" he pushed me and I ran right into Katie she fell over and so did I.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry" I said, she laughed and got up

"Its okay!" She said starting to walk off

"Wait" I said grabbing her hand

FLASHBACK OVER

Note to self; never have feelings for a girl when you don't even know who she is.

I walked into class and sat in my normal seat next to Cody. Our teacher was late, of course so I just started talking to Cody

"Did you get number thirty two?" I asked, he looked at me confused

"Huh?" I took a sigh

"Of the homework last night?" he got wide eye-ed

"There was homework last night!" he yelled, I nodded

"Well I guess you don't have number thirty two" I said

"Can I copy your homework dude? He's not here yet" Cody always does this, and I always say yes for some odd reason.

"Here" I said handed him my work, just as our teacher walked in with that same girl I saw in the hall

"Class, calm down. This is Courtney she's new here so be nice or whatever" he said, she looked kind of embarrassed, but Mr. Mcain is like that.

"Is there any open seats for her?" he asked, there was one by me but then Duncan raised his hand, I hate that guy, he's such a bully to me and Cody.

"There is a seat over here for Miss. little princess" he said, she glared at him. Did they know each other or something? Anyways she took the seat next to him, which kinda disappointed me because I wanted to get to know her, but oh well. Cody handed me back my work

"That was fast." I said

"Well I'm pro at this." he said

"Really now?" Mr. Mcain said, picking up my paper and Cody's.

"They look so similar." he said, I got red. I've never been in trouble before, and this would probably go on my record.

"Okay, you two, detention." He said then walked back to the front of the class. I punched Cody in the arm, and I heard Courtney from behind me say "That sucks."

The rest of class went by boring once the bell rang I practically ran out, then I was stopped by Courtney.

"Hey, do you know where the Art class is?" No way, she has this class too.

"Um. Is there a reason you asked me out of all people" I said, she rolled her eyes

"You're the only one so far who hasn't acted like a complete neanderthal" She spit out

"Okay, whatever." I said

"So do you know where it is or not?"

"Yeah, its my next class. Just walk with me. . .What's you schedule?" I said taking it out of her hands without her permission.

"Yes. You can look at it" She said angryly

Per. 1 : Science

Per. 2 : Art

Per. 3 : PE

Per. 4 : Algebra 2

Per. 5 : Cooking

Per. 6 : English

We have 1st, 2nd, and 5th together. I'm a little over excited than I should be.

"Nice" I said while giving it back to her "By the way my name is Noah" I said, she smiled

"Nice to meet you, Noah. Well. . . I already sorta met you when you were sucking face with that girl" She said giggling. Shoot I forgot I had Katie in my next period too, and she gets crazy jealous. Not that there is anything to be jealous of, I just met this girl.

"Yeah, that was my girlfriend" I said

"Oh" She said taking out a pack of new gum "Want one?" She asked

"Sure" I said, she handed me a stick of gum while she took one for herself before we entered Art. I took my normal seat next to Katie and Courtney just stood in the back of the class awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh Noah where did you get gum?" She said, she's always way to hyper

"My friend" I said

"Oh. . ." She said looking down

"What are you doing standing back there miss?" Our teacher asked

"Oh I'm new. . . and I need a chair" She said demanding

"Here" He said, giving her a chair "You can sit next to Gwen" I saw Gwen sorta glare at her since she sat there by herself, and I guess she liked it that way. I also saw Courtney look a bit upset. Meh. Oh well, Goths and Preps could work good together. I laughed to myself then I got hit in the back of the head by Katie.

"Ow. What the heck?" I said

"You keep staring at Courtney!" She said mad, was I really staring at Courtney this whole time. Oops.

"I wasn't staring at her. . ." I said

"Whatever!" She turned around. This is what I meant by insanely jealous. Once class ended I had English next, which I dreaded because it had Duncan and Alejandro, my enemies.

I walked to class on my own just thinking about stuff like school work, Courtney, grades, kissing Courtney, Homework, loving Courtney. Wait wha? I mentally slapped myself

You have a girlfriend Noah! You love her, you just met Courtney, she's nothing. I keep telling myself, I walked into English and saw Duncan and Alejandro just standing by the door.

"Hey its dorkus" Duncan said

I rolled my eyes and took my seat. The first thing we do is read but everyone just talks, since I really have no friends in this class I just took out my book and read.

"Who?" I could hear Alejandro and Duncan's conversation from all the way across the room

"Dude! The new girl, you seen her? Her name is Courtney, we went to the same middle school together!" Duncan said.

"Did you guys talk?" Alejandro asked

"I teased her. Calling her names like, Princess and Sweetheart." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Did you guys go out?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"We would've if she didn't move. But now she's back and she's all mine." He said smugly. My stomach began to hurt. Not because of Courtney. I don't know her, nor should I even care about her.

After 3rd period we have lunch, I took my normal seat with Katie, Sadie, and Cody.

"And then I was like no way!" Katie said

"I know right? Like crazy!" Sadie agreed. Who knows what their talking about. I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Courtney

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, Katie bit her lip but I just nodded

"Sure" She sat next to me. I was in the middle of her and Katie now.

"Sorry" She said

"For what?" I asked

"Invading your friend bubble" She said, we all said nothing

"Wow, you guys are so much talk" She said, Cody laughed

"So Noah, do you think if I befriend everyone, which of course I can. Then I could be school president?" She asked, this time I laughed

"Deary, listen. I am the school president, and I always will be" I said taking a sip out of my milk.

"Well.. _Deary _this girl is gonna be the new president so enjoy it while it lasts" She said up close to my face, I got so red I swear I could be a tomato. She then backed away and walked off

"Well.. I guess I better befriend people now" She said cheery and finally leaving

"I don't like the way she went up close to your face, and what was that whole "deary" thing, BABE?" Katie asked, I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't need to worry about anything" I said, but in reality she should because I was about kiss Courtney right there if she didn't back away. I feel like we've known each other for years but this is the first time ever meeting her. So strange but I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Maybe, hopefully. ;3 I look forward to your review. <strong>


	2. Courtney

**Now it's in Courtney's POV. :)) **

**Courtney's POV**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the counselors office just waiting for her to print out my schedule and stuff and she's taking her sweet time! She took a bite of her bagel then a sip of her coffee, I just tapped the chair holder with my fingers.<p>

"Oh! Here is your schedule, enjoy your first day" She said smiling, I smiled back with a "_its about freaking time" _look on my face

Okay, so, looking at my schedule it's okay except that I hate English being last. As I am walking to class I see all these weird looking kids either talking to themselves while walking or sucking face with their other half. I saw this odd looking couple a girl, CLEARLY out of this nerds league, and HE seems disinterested because his eyes are freaking open while kissing her and I'm just staring at him. I quickly turned away then bumped into this punk looking guy, my schedule and agenda fall.

"Hah. Clutz" He says, I glared at him

"No, its okay I got it" I said, bending over picking up my things. When I got up and saw this guy, I couldn't believe it.

"Wow someone's acting all pushy" He told me

"Duncan, really? Are we gonna go through this all again" I whined.

"Maybe, Princess." I rolled my eyes and walked on my way to class. I saw a teacher in the hallway talking to some students so I asked him politely where my science class was.

"Hey, looks like you're in my room" He says, the bell rings

"Oh, okay then" I said calmly

"I don't think we have enough room though. . ." He said to himself

"Why don't you just ask someone for more chairs?" I said, he ignored me

"We should head on over to class now" He said, I nodded. When we walked in the class was so loud and obnoxious.

"Class, calm down. This is Courtney she's new here so be nice or whatever" he said, I looked down. Gah! I hate when teachers do that, that just makes me seem like the desperate new girl.

I saw that guy who was making out with that girl in the halls, he smiled at me. I just turned to the teacher and I asked for a seat, when that punk offered I glared at him. But, ignoring my displeasure, the teacher told me to sit there.

Great first day.

When class ended I walked up to the nerd boy I saw in the hall.

"Hey, do you know where the Art class is?" I asked, he looked at me like as if I was some freak. He started questioning me on why I was asking him. Lame. But he finally told me he had that class next so he walked with me.

"My name is Noah, by the way." He said. Nice name. It's so weird when I'm around him, I feel like we known each other forever and we have this deep connection. Maybe I'm just over-thinking things.

"I'm Courtney, if you haven't noticed" I said. Once we got into the class I saw him take a seat next to the girl he was sucking face with. I'm guessing that's his girlfriend. The teacher of this class told me to sit next to this loner goth chick.

"Hi. I'm Courtney." I said, she didn't even look up at me.

"Okay?" She said. Attitude much? I looked over to Noah, he got slapped by his girlfriend. I couldn't help but feel some pity for the kid.

After the bell rang I walked over to the gym. My gym teacher was a guy, which made me happy because guy gym teachers aren't as strict as girl teachers. He looked at me and asked why I wasn't dressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm new, I still haven't bought the clothes!" I informed him. He shrugged. While the rest of the class was running, I noticed Noah's girlfriend was in my class. She wasn't even running, just walking with her friend who had the same hair do and shoes. But despite that, she walked up to me.

"Hello, Courtney is it?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm Katie." She said. Do I look like I care?

"Okay then." Now I realize why that goth chick was annoyed by me. But that's a much different story, because I am most certainty not annoying.

"Oh. . . You're Noah's girlfriend. Right?" I said, she smiled.

"Yeah. And Noah seems to like you, so maybe we should hang out more too?" Then she walked off. Well okay then.

Once it got to lunch I got that scared feeling that I would stand in the middle of the cafeteria, like a loser, and just look for an open seat while everyone's staring at me, mocking me. But I refuse to do that, so I skipped lunch. I just decided to walk around the campus. There was a poster on the wall that caught my attention.

**VICE PRESIDENT.**

**PRESIDENT. **

**TREASUER. **

**SECRETARY.**

**Wanna join student council?**

**Meetings in room 13: October 20th**

YES. That's my place in the school. President Courtney. I love it already. I continued my walk until I saw Noah sitting with a group of kids. Well, four kids really. I tapped him on the shoulder, which startled him cause he jumped. I giggled, then asked if I could sit there. He nodded, I saw Katie glare at me. She is kinda bi-polar. I thought she wanted to be my friend? Oh well, I guess.

The table was so quiet so I sarcastly said "Wow, you guys talk so much." Then after a moment of silence, I brought up the president thing.

"Do you think if I befriend everyone, which of course _I can_, I will win class president?" Noah chocked on his milk. Then he went on about how he's the class president, and how he will always be. I smell a challenge.

"Well, better go befriend people!" I said peppy. As I walked away I turned around, I felt someone was watching me. But instead I saw Noah kiss Katie on the lips and give her a sweet talk. I felt so weird, like someone stabbed my heart, but I shouldn't feel this way. I took a deep breath then turned back around, but, again I bumped into Duncan. He put his arm around me.

"So princess, I think we should catch up." He said. Ugh. I don't have time for this. "How's your brother doing?" I gasped.

"You remember that?" He smiled.

"Of course, how could I forget it!" He said

"Well. . . he's better now. I think." Duncan nodded, like he understood. Then the bell rung.

"Well I better head of to class now. Bye, talk to you later?" I smiled.

"Of course!" Hmm. . . maybe this school isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up once I reviseedit it! :))! **


	3. Noah: Part 2

**Nextt chapter.! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noah or Courtney or Katie or Sadie or Cody or whoever else! **

**NOAH'S POV**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks have passed since Courtney came to this school. And she has successfully befriended everybody. Not that I'm scared of losing to her or anything, I feel bad for her. Wasting her time. Hah.<p>

I'm here at the park with Katie and Cody, we're making my posters for people to vote for me. Katie looks like she's struggling, so I go over and put my hand over hers and help her write the word "President." She smiles at me. Then my phone rings. It's Courtney. I quickly stand up and answer it.

"Hello, enemy" I said, jokingly

"Whatever, you know you're my best friend!" She said. I smiled over the phone.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Well I just wanted to tell you, that your posters suck," She said. I was confused.

"What!"

"Turn around, dummy." Then I turned around and she was there. Why is she everywhere I go? Katie and Cody stood up.

"What's up guys?" She said, smiley. Courtney has become good friends with basically all of my friends. Especially Katie. I'm so glad Katie and Courtney became great friends, now Katie doesn't get as jealous anymore when me and Courtney hang out.

"Just making Noah's posters," Katie told her

"Well, their horrible." She said, sitting on the grass

"You're just jealous." I said, sitting next to her

"Oh yeah, of what?" She smirked

"Katie's awesome drawing skills" I told her, she blinked

"Trust me, I'm _not_ jealous." She said. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we aren't talking about the posters anymore.

"So, Courtney, are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" Katie asked her. Cody gave me a strange look. I mouthed "what?" to him. He pointed to a tree then he walked off to it. I think he wants me to follow him.

"Nope. . . why?" Courtney said

"We should so totally go to the mall! You, me, and Sadie!" Katie cheered. Courtney laughed.

"I'll be right back. . ." I told them, then I got up to meet up with Cody.

"What?" I told him.

"Dude. . . I gotta tell you something. You better not tell anyone else!" He said. I nodded.

"Of course, you can so trust me." He took a deep breath

"I have a little crush on Courtney" I gasped. This is not right.

"What? Why! When did this happen?" I said, I guess I didn't notice my tone was a bit angry.

"Calm down. And like a week ago, when you and Katie were on a field trip for choir, it was just us two. So we hung out and she's really sweet and nice. You think you could set me up?" He asked. I can't believe this is happening. Why am I even caring.

"Oh yeah, but give me time. . ." I said, he smiled. Then he walked away. I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I decided to call Courtney on the phone and tell her about Cody's little crush. It's going to be very awkward to talk about, but I have to get it out of the way.<p>

"_Ring"_ I wait.

"_Ring, ring" _I sigh.

"Hello!" I heard Courtney on the other line.

"Oh hey! It's me Noah, what are you doing?" I asked

"Is this important? Or do you just want to chat?" She asked

"Um. Chat," I said. I heard her groan

"I was just listening to music, sorry." She laughed

"Oh. It's fine."

Silence.

"What were you listening to?" I asked. Stupid, awkward question.

"You might find this odd, but Fall Out Boy. Their my favorite band, like ever!" She said. I can't believe she said that, because I was just listening to them earlier today.

"Wow, I like them too." I said, smiling.

"I now declare you my best friend!" She said laughing.

"Wasn't I already!"

"Nope."

"How sad. And I thought I was the only person who could put up with your total uptight-ness" I told her

"I'm going to hang up" She said. I laughed then sat over on my bed.

"I doubt it" I told her

"I WILL" She said

"Okay, okay. I so believe you" I said, with a very sarcastic voice.

Silence, again.

"Hello?" Then I looked at my phone. She did hang up. I laughed to myself. Wait, what was the whole purpose of that conversation? Cody! Crap. Oh well. . . she probably doesn't even like Cody. They wouldn't even make a good couple.

It shouldn't matter, though.

Or. . . does it?

No. It doesn't! Shut up, brain!

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty bland, I started putting up my posters on the walls. Some kids smiled at me, I smiled back.<p>

"Vote for Noah, don't forget!" I told them. They nodded. I'm pretty confident about this, then I saw one of Courtney's posters. It was a picture of her, with a big smile and the school's mascot picture on her left cheek. Under her picture she wrote, in glitter, "Vote For Courtney! It's time for a new president and new ways!" I scoffed, then someone bumped me, I fell.

"Wow. You're weak!" Courtney said, helping me up.

"Whatever." I said

"I see you were admiring my poster, amazing isn't it?" She said.

"Just drop out now, save yourself so much trouble." I told her, she swatted my arm.

"Don't be scared." She smiled, then Katie and Sadie walked up to us.

"Hi guys!" They both said.

"I better go, finish up putting my posters." I said, they frowned.

"Can I help, honey?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Then we walked away and finished putting up my posters all around.

But I still can't get Cody liking Courtney out of my mind. And it's bugging me.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? :):):) Haha please review my dears. <strong>


End file.
